1. Technical Field
Various embodiments include a method and system for executing hands-free operation of an electronic calendar application. More particularly, the various embodiments include executing hands-free operation of an electronic calendar application within a vehicle.
2. Background
Typically, applications stored on a portable device (such as a mobile phone) require tactile commands to accomplish one or more operations of the application. For example, if a user desires to operate an internet radio on his or her portable device, he or she may be required to physically input which stations and/or genres of music they want to listen to from his or her portable device keypad. An exemplary internet radio application known in the art is the Pandora application distributed by Pandora Media, Inc. As another example, if a user desires to operate his or her electronic calendar from a mobile device, he or she may be required to do so through text-based inputs, outputs, and commands. For example, if a user wants to add an appointment to the calendar, he or she may manually input the appointment using the mobile device's key pad.
Furthermore, applications on a portable device may require the user to visually receive outputs from the application in order to operate the application. In certain environments, however, such as while driving a vehicle, operating the application in the manner described above may not only be difficult, but also be unsafe for the driver. Accordingly, what is desired is a way for a user to operate one or more applications from a portable device using hands-free access in order to enable safe driving for the user.
An electronic calendar application is an exemplary application which a user may desire to operate using hands-free accessibility from his or her portable device. One exemplary environment in which a user may want to operate the electronic calendar application is in his or her vehicle equipped with the SYNC communications system manufactured and distributed by the Ford Motor Company.